horrorclixfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarecrow R
| colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|'Scarecrow' Slasher, Killer |- |'Rank:' Rookie |'Cabal:' No Cabal |- |'Points:' 40 |'Plot Twists:' +0 |- |'Collectors #:' HrC-046 |'Rarity:' 2 |- |'Type:' Monster |'Range:' 0/ |- |'Sculptor:' Dave Summers |'Painter:' Chris Hart |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|'SIDE A' |- | colspan="2"| *'Scare' - Targets of this monster’s attacks get –1 to their defense values. *'Invulnerable' - Damage dealt to this monster is reduced by 2. This monster is not vulnerable when it has two action tokens. *'Soul Reaper (Agony)' - This monster gets +1 to its damage value for each action token on the target. |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|'SIDE B' |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|''Scarecrow, scarecrow, the moon is full.'' Scarecrow, scarecrow, now feel its pull. Scarecrow, scarecrow, you know the way. Scarecrow, scarecrow, come down and play. Scarecrow, scarecrow, please don't sit still. Scarecrow, scarecrow, it's time to kill! -An old Chickataw village children's rhyme |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|'Errata:' None |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|'FAQ:' None |- | colspan="3" valign="top"| Review: by Grant.100 Sculpt: 9/10 This maniacal scarecrow clutching a scythe caught my eye as soon as I looked at the base set. This is a slightly more comical sculpt than others in the set. The figure has a great sense of movement to it, which gives the impression that the figure is on some sort of rampage. The expression on his face is really detailed and further adds to this great sculpt. The small details like the belt, rope and straw finish the sculpt off nicely. Dial/Gameplay: 8/10 The Rookie Scarecrow has quite a solid starting click, with the only real downside being the low damage value. Invulnerable is a very useful power for this monster, meaning that the only threats to this monster are those with a damage value 3 or Slash. This makes this monster quite a useful “tie-up” piece. Scarecrow is also quite good at trapping opposing monsters in combat and then wearing them down gradually until they are destroyed. However this power disappears after the fist click of damage. Scare is another useful ability for this monster to have. It enables you to use Soul Reaper (Agony) more often by ensuring your attacks succeed easier. Soul Reaper comes and goes throughout the dial, but can boost Scarecrow’s damage up to 3. As Scarecrow takes damage his defence decreases down to 13 but returns to 16 for his last click, but this isn’t really a problem for his role as a “tie-up” piece in your warband. However as his defence decreases his AV increases up to 10. This is very useful on the last click, as you can attack with an AV of 10 and deal up to 4 damage. The Hourglass click helps you to “tie-up” opposing monsters and is especially useful when fighting in a confined space or doorway. Overall Rating: 8.5/10 Although a little expensive for a Rookie, this monster works well in a 200pt game. Scarecrow works well when combined with monsters with abilities like Boss and high movement and DV, such as Matron Mother R. Overall, with a little practice this monster can be used as an excellent “tie-up” piece. |} Category:Monsters Category:1.0 Monsters Category:Slashers Category:Killers Category:Base Set